


Spelunking

by phnelt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Feelings occur, Hiding in a Cave, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt
Summary: Aside from the rock-like inhabitants, the whole flurry of running and hiding and evading detection was depressingly familiar from life aboard Voyager. Some of the time they got welcoming planets with markets full of materials she needed to fix Voyager’s systems, but way too often B'Elanna got mind-numbing terror and the threat of sudden death.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2019





	Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/gifts).



> Thanks to Karios for the beta!

B’Elanna and Seven were being chased through a cave system on a moon that was supposed to be uninhabited. They'd supposed incorrectly, and B’Elanna wasn’t sure who she was more mad at, Harry for his faulty reading or B’Elanna for believing him. B’Elanna was making a strong mental note to make sure the sensors were tuned to account for the density of the indigenous life forms, especially if there was a lot of rock around. That would be first on her list for when they got back, and they would get back. 

B’Elanna had gotten off a couple of strategic phaser blasts that had disturbed some rock and given them a head-start, but they couldn’t run forever, and the local inhabitants had an advantage: knowledge of the terrain. Unfortunately, right now running was the only plan they had, since they needed to get closer to the surface for Harry to get a lock on them. 

Aside from the rock-like inhabitants, the whole flurry of running and hiding and evading detection was depressingly familiar from life aboard Voyager. Some of the time they ended up on welcoming planets with markets full of materials she needed to fix Voyager’s systems, but way too often she got mind-numbing terror and the threat of sudden death. 

The only difference between this time and the countless other times was that Seven was with her. The inhabitants of the moon had been cautious, but hadn’t attacked until they’d seen Seven’s implants. Then it had been all-out war on the Borg. B’Elanna had been incensed. They hadn’t even _done_ anything and they were getting lunged at? She had to wonder though, because not long ago she would have understood, even sympathised with their attackers. Who didn’t have a score to settle with the Borg? Or a very healthy understanding that the Borg meant bad things were coming? But B’Elanna didn’t feel that way any more and she wasn’t sure when that had changed. When had Seven stopped being one of _them_ and become one of _us_? 

B’Elanna risked a glance over to her as they pelted down the volcanic tube. Seven wasn’t even breaking a sweat, her breaths made her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm as she moved with speed and precision away from the clamouring noise of their pursuers. B’Elanna was reminded of a swan, all grace up top at the neck and rapidly pedaling feet under the surface. B’Elanna was under no illusions about her own appearance. She was panting, hair sticking to her face with every forward step. It was a lucky thing they didn’t have any humans with them, or worse yet, Neelix, but even her Klingon endurance was starting to wear down. 

She surveyed the area, eyes darting around the walls, looking for shadows. 

“There,” she panted, pointing to a small indentation. 

Seven caught her meaning immediately, which was good since B’Elanna didn’t have enough air to get any other words out. They both tacked hard left and crammed themselves into the cave pocket. 

It was long and winding enough that they could get out of full view of the main tube, but just barely. B’Elanna could still hear the clanging coming and she knew that any noise, any movement could betray them. Her hearts were pounding in her ears, desperately trying to get oxygen around her system, not yet realising that she didn’t need them to work so hard any more. She focused on her breathing, trying to slow it down. All of Tuvok’s lectures on meditation and she’d never paid attention. If she’d known that it would have come in handy -- she still wouldn’t have paid attention, who is she kidding? 

Her breathing quieted enough that she was no longer worried that it was going to give them away. She opened her eyes and startled, realising that Seven was staring at her, eyes wide. In the same moment, she recognised that she was pressing Seven into the cave wall pretty heavily. She hadn’t been thinking as they rushed in, focusing on getting concealed quickly. What that translated to was she basically threw herself into the space and squashed Seven against the wall. 

B’Elanna tried to edge back, just enough to let Seven breathe but Seven gripped her, holding her in place. B’Elanna would say it was reflexive, except Seven has reflexes that make a Targ look slow. If Seven wanted her to stay in place, B’Elanna was going to stay there. Seven clearly saw something B’Elanna didn't so she signalled that she wasn’t resisting -- hah-- by relaxing. 

But Seven didn’t relax at all, staying just as stiff as she was before. The noises were getting louder and B’Elanna found herself tensing up again. 

Seven’s breaths were coming quickly, quicker than they’d been while running, and B’Elanna could feel Seven’s chest moving against hers. Recognising the irony, B’Elanna tried to share the calm she had, focusing on her breathing, keeping it even. She made eye contact with Seven, and nodded in time with her breathing. Seven locked eyes with her, eventually nodding back, her breathing shuddering a little as it went in and out. 

Focusing on Seven, B’Elanna noticed something else. Seven’s pupils were huge, which maybe made sense in the darkness of their hiding spot. And maybe the breathing was a product of stress, though Seven had never shown a sign of being worried or concerned by anything -- ever. But there was one thing which didn’t fit, and that was the hectic blush that had planted itself on Seven’s cheeks like berries. It was blotchy, but deepening. All of these signs added up to a person who was on the edge of panicking and B’Elanna could not handle that. She was not one for feelings, or feelings management. 

_Really?_ B’Elanna thought, _This is really bad timing for a humanity crisis._

B’Elanna moistened her lips, trying to think of something to whisper and Seven’s eyes darted down, following the path of her tongue as it peeked out before Seven’s eyes flicked back up to meet hers. 

_Oh,_ B’Elanna thought. That was unexpected. B’Elanna had thought Seven was made of ice but here she was, warm and yielding and pressed up against B’Elanna in all sorts of interesting ways. 

As a rule, B’Elanna didn’t overthink things. If something felt good, she did it. If it hurt, she shied away from it. And right now Seven felt very good. She didn’t think about the life forms pursuing them and getting closer, she just listened to her body and the way her body thrummed in response to the message Seven was sending out. Without moving, she changed the angle of how they were pressed together so she could feel Seven a little better, chest to chest, hip to hip. It wasn’t much, but the drag was delicious, the barest suggestion of what it would feel like if they got to move together without their regulation landing party uniforms between them. It kicked B’Elanna’s blood up and she took the risk of moving her hand off of the cave wall just to gently settle against the curve of Seven’s ribcage. 

Seven gasped. 

That was dangerous, in more ways than one. Dangerous because B’Elanna could hear the clomping outside of their flimsy hiding spot and she knew their pursuers were right on top of them. There was no escape if they got caught. 

But it was also dangerous because if it just took that little to get that much out of Seven, B’Elanna wanted to see how far she could take her. She wanted to take Seven apart with her _teeth,_ strip her down and make her writhe. B’Elanna wanted to fuck her, up against the wall of this cave, slide her fingers into where Seven would be hot and wet and make her ride them until her enhanced strength gave out and B’Elanna had to hold her up so she could take just that little bit more. She wanted it so bad she could _taste_ it; all of that just from the sound of one little gasp. 

Instead, she did nothing. Seven stared at her with wide, blue eyes, as B’Elanna bided her time as the movements outside their cave got louder and then quieter and quieter, even though every instinct inside of her told her to reach out. Every breath she took was a tease because it brought them closer together, close enough for B’Elanna to feel the heat of Seven through the weave of her uniform. 

Finally, there was silence. They waited a moment. And then another. Then B’Elanna let out a shaky breath and took a step back. 

“We should go,” B’Elanna whispered. The air between them seemed so crowded that anything louder would have felt like a shout. 

Seven nodded, blinking rapidly. But as B’Elanna turned to go, Seven shot out her hand and gripped B’Elanna’s wrist, hard. Too hard if B’Elanna were human, but just hard enough for a Klingon to activate every mating instinct she had. B’Elanna ran her tongue over her front teeth, trying to settle the itch in them that told them to bite. 

“Lieutenant, I…” Seven started, but then trailed off. It was rare to see Seven lost for words and it made B’Elanna smile. Seven didn’t need to say anything, really, B’Elanna knew what she meant. 

B’Elanna angled her chin up and Seven took the invitation, coming in slowly and sinking her lips against B’Elanna’s. For all of the heat between them, the kiss was unhurried. B’Elanna felt the softness of Seven’s lips, almost tentative against hers until B’Elanna let her lips part a little and Seven responded by sliding her lower lip in between B’Elanna’s and that was too much temptation for B’Elanna and she let herself nip at Seven’s lip, just lightly, and again to make sure she got both sides. Then she had to break them apart because they really _couldn’t_ make time in this cave, no matter how much she really wanted to. 

B’Elanna stepped back and thought about saying, _me too,_ or, some inane statement of intent but she settled for, “Save it for the ship, ok?” 

Seven nodded sharply and took back her hand. “I will expect you,” she said, voice rough, and it sounded like a promise. One that B’Elanna intended to collect on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved!


End file.
